


shake it

by heartbeatstumbles



Category: Naruto, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Character Has Breakdown At The Sound Of Honking, Don’t copy to another site, Fight flight or HONK, Goose summons, We Should Not Have Taught This Goose To Be A Ninja
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21449116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles
Summary: It's a beautiful day in Konoha, and Akamaru is terrified.
Relationships: Akamaru (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru (Naruto) & Inuzuka Kiba & Goose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63
Collections: Untitled Goose Exchange 2: 2 Goose 2 Furious





	shake it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tavina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tavina/gifts).

Akamaru was terrified of Training Ground 7. Kiba had never seen his beloved partner to be so timid. And worst of all, Akamaru refused to tell him what happened. It had been a solid two weeks, and Akamaru was still walking around with his tail between his legs and whimpering. Hana didn’t know what was happening, and neither did Mom. It was only in the vicinity of the training ground, but there was nothing there. Kiba had checked. Multiple times.

But nothing ever came of it, so he eventually gave it up. Akamaru was still a puppy, so Kiba hoped he would get over it eventually. He didn’t, but Kiba didn’t go near Training Ground 7 anymore, so it didn’t really matter. Until Kiba passed the genin exam, and Team 8 was told to report to Training Ground 7 the next morning. Something about how Team 7 was going to use a different ground.

Oh, _ crap. _

Kiba arrived an hour early with Akamaru, to try to find out what was going wrong before the rest of his team turned up. But what awaited him was a surprise.

A snowy white goose, flanked all around with tiny little goslings. Akamaru yelped and ran to hide behind Kiba as the goose extended its wings and let out an almighty **H̯͊ͭ҉͖͐͜҉̷̟͗҉̬̐͟O̩͔͚҉̯͟͟N̠̓ͭK͖̞̓҉. **

The ground trembled. The air chilled. The sky darkened. And a furious demon barreled straight at them.

Twenty-Five Horrifying Minutes Later 

Kurenai-sensei arrived and asked him why he and Akamaru were waiting outside the training ground instead of warming up. Kiba shook his head and said, “Can we go to a different training ground, Sensei? I think this one is haunted.”

“Nonsense. Come with me.”

Kurenai stepped into the field and a goose appeared in the exact same spot. Akamaru cowered and whined, but Kurenai urged them forward. “It’s just an animal.”

As they neared the goose, the ground began to tremble again. The temperature plummetted, a hazy fog surrounded them, and - 

“ - Kai!” 

The atmosphere returned to normal. Kurenai frowned. “Kiba, don’t you know how to break a genjutsu?”

Kiba lowered his head. “Ummm.... I might have skipped that day....Akamaru was sick.”

Sighing, Kurenai gestured at the goose. “If you did, you might’ve been able to sense that the goose was casting a genjutsu on you. It’s someone’s summons. Not all of them are capable of jutsu, but the goose is. Didn’t your mom tell you about companion animals? Geese don’t get along with dogs. This one has its nest set up here, so it's extremely defensive. We still have some time, so I'll show you how to file a report for when the training grounds need clearing.”

Akamaru just whimpered.


End file.
